


Her First Everything

by TheImpossibleIsPossible



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleIsPossible/pseuds/TheImpossibleIsPossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patterson and Zapata are students at NYU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Everything

**Author's Note:**

> AU fanfic. 
> 
> PattersonxZapata

High School was awful for Patterson, she was ready to leave after her first semester. Everyone was so in love and quick to stir up drama. No one really cared for the actual material being presented, they just wanted to pass and get out of fast. That was until junior year, suddenly everyone was interested in demonstrating that they were a perfect scholar. So much that she saw so many acquainted juniors and seniors join science club, astronomy club, and human rights club. Everyone was fighting to be vice president or president of such clubs. So many of the newcomers were ready to fight her for her position of vice president and president, but she did not let them snatch her titles. Senior year it was filled with competition and showing off who got into which colleges. Patterson, on the other hand, decided to opt out of placing her portrait in the school’s hall of seniors with declared universities and colleges.

 

That’s why she was glad to be at her new school, New York University. No, it wasn’t Harvard nor was it Yale. It was what she wanted and she was proud to be there on a full ride scholarship. Though it was summer and no one was really there, Patterson was. She got into an internship program and was also going to do work study while she prepared to master her classes in the fall.

 

Her parents weren’t really in the picture. They resented her and named her a disgrace when she did not apply to any Ivy League school. They threatened her with so many things that she loved if she did not apply by the upcoming deadlines. Watching her sit in silence at the dinner table made things difficult for their relationship and so they gave up on trying to convince her to apply. Instead, they took initiative and applied for her, and when the acceptance letters came in the mail she ripped and threw them away.

 

_.-._

 

Its four thirty in the morning and Patterson can’t seem to cease tossing and turning. Her thoughts are fixated on who her roommate will be and if she will like her. Patterson places her hands on her stomach, the pain caused by her anxiety.

 

She slams the sheets off of her bed, it being June there was no need for them. Patterson had her Star Wars shorts and a white t-shirt, which is the only articles of clothing that she needs. Anything more would clearly result in a heat stroke. 

 

Her forehead drips sweat and her hands are slippery that if she were to clap it’d result in a splash. Patterson tries to check the time on her phone, but all it does is leave streaks of sweat on her screen.

 

Determined to do something about the heat, she opens the door of the room and allows the cool breeze from outside to invade her sauna of a room. Going back to her bed she keeps her eyes on the door ready to detect the slightest sound or shadow.

 

After dozing off for a while, she sets her eyes on the door. There she encounters a figure looking her way. The person takes a few steps forward enough to be recognized as a human, but not enough to distinguish any physical features. Patterson pulls the blanket up to her nose and watches in awe. 

 

“Sorry.” She hears the figure say. “It’s fucking hot. You’re not the only one with her door wide opened.” It’s only a kind feminine voice. Patterson lowers the blanket. From the vibe that she gets she assumes that it isn’t anyone bad. No ill will feelings. The figure takes another step and then looks up at Patterson.

 

Patterson is flabbergasted. She has never in her life been approached by anyone. Lost in the good feelings that came with the girl’s presence she forgets to reply. “Well…” The girl sounds disappointed. Good luck sleeping in this heat, and sorry for any inconvenience.”

 

Not giving Patterson enough time to articulate a single sound the girl leaves. Her shadow travels down the hall until it disappears completely from sight and all Patterson does is sigh before she curses. Mad with herself and underdeveloped social skills she gets up to close the door. Patterson makes it clear that she rather die of heat stroke than go through another awkward social encounter. Though her first conversation with another fellow NYU student did not go as planned, she is still glad someone finally noticed her. It renewed her faith that college was a place to start again.

 

Patterson takes out her laptop looks over the emails about the internship. If there was something she wasn’t going to mess up it was that internship. Refreshing herself about the place: Starbucks, and time: 8:15.

 

Her eyelids close and she falls into a deep sleep. Her alarm is off and she had done the one mistake had sworn to never do again _. Don’t fall asleep after you turn off your alarm_. So when she wakes up it’s seven forty, an hour later than when she was supposed to be up. “Gosh, dammit.” She murmurs as she gets up from the bed and strips. She snatches the clothes off o her desk and changes into some snazzy black and white striped pants, a beige top and a black cardigan. Her outfit is far from casual, a great improvement from the last weeks of senior year.

 

 The pink hair brush runs through her knotted hair various times before it looks less of a mess and more fresh. The weather said to be in the high eighties and so with both hands, she gathers her hair back into a ponytail. Unsure how much time she had left to spend on makeup she checks the time, seven fifty-six., and rubs her lips with tinted cherry chap stick.

 

_.-._

 

“Great, now that everyone is here. Why don’t we introduce ourselves? First a name or what you would like to be called for the duration of the internship and then what you’re interested in learning or gaining from this experience.” Patterson hated this, more than she hated roses and thorns or maybe the same. Not paying attention for except the name, she watches as a girl across from her makes a face every single time a girl name Sandra says the word: _umm_. Patterson almost lets out a laugh, noticing how often the girl says it.

 

When it was the girls in front of her speaks she turn she jolts her head back, her voice. She swears to herself that she has heard it before. “I really don’t care what you call me, just as long as it isn’t ‘Mexican girl’ or ‘that Latina chick’. I’m mostly interested in one skill, communication.” Everyone keeps waiting for her to say something else. Tasha getting the hint adds, “That’s it.”

 

Patterson agrees, communication is something she definitely needs to work on. The guy next to her said a bunch of exciting things but all she can do is think of what she’s going to say next. All eyes were on her and the table of six was silent. “Hi, it’s really nice to be here. I’d like to go by my last name, Patterson. What I hope to gain from this internship is…” She watches the eyes that watch her carefully and then the ones seem to show no interest. Of those focused elsewhere are the eyes of the memorable Natasha or Tasha Zapata. She seems to be dedicated to the drink in front of her as she sips from the straw and then bites into a cake-pop. “Experience in a lab setting as well as in a tram setting. I’m used to working on my own and I’m looking forward to working with all of you.” She smiles and hopes that her first impression is not a bad one. 

 

When the meeting concludes they are asked to stick around and get to know each other. Patterson excuses herself from the group to go and order herself something to drink. As she waits for that hot chocolate she glances back at the group and notices that Tasha is not at the table. It doesn’t surprise her, though if anyone was going to flee it would be Tasha. What does surprise her is the fingers grasping into her arm firmly but gently. “You know, you’re such a different person at night.” Attitude.

 

“What?” Patterson asks with utter fear written upon her white girl face. Tasha gives her the same look that she has gotten all of her life. Patterson didn’t want to be mean, but she didn’t understand why Tasha was being such an ass.  “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” But then she did. “Ohh, wait. Yeah, that was you?”

 

“Yeah.” Tasha moves her hair to the side. Patterson wished she had an extra hair tie for she would have offered it to Tasha.  “Not even a little goodnight, Patterson?”

 

Patterson couldn’t tell if she was kidding or being serious. Instead, she reached out for her drink. “I’m sorry.” She took a quick sip, big mistake, the hot chocolate was actually hot. “Ugh.”

 

“Nice, cause hot chocolate is totally what you need in the midst of a major heat wave.”

 

“I don’t know what I was thinking, I just wanted something with chocolate. I know were off to a bad start here, Natasha, but-“

 

“You don’t think we’re off to a good start?” Patterson looks down at Tasha. Her clothes are edgy for their first meeting. She has on some high waisted shorts and slightly large top that is carefully only tucked in the front. The transparency was making it hard not to look at Tasha’s chest, or more so her black knitted bralette. “Eyes are up here.” Patterson’s cheeks turned shades brighter. “I think we’re off to a fine start. Even though I’m the one who always seems to be starting the conversations.”

 

By the smile on the girls, she can tell that they will be friends for the summer. “Well, yeah, but you won’t have to from now on.” It’s a promise she plans on keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
